tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's New Whistle
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.11 |number=319 |released= * 9 January 2010 * 8 February 2010 * 15 February 2010 * 12 April 2010 * 26 April 2010 * 14 July 2010 * 7 November 2010 * 30 October 2011 |previous=Percy's Parcel |next=A Blooming Mess}} Toby's New Whistle is the eleventh episode of the thirteenth series. Plot Everyone on Sodor is in high spirits, except for Toby as his bell needs repairs. There are no spare bells at the Steamworks, so Toby must be fitted with a very loud and large whistle. James sees Toby's new whistle and notes that it's a three chime steam whistle, which he states that he once had and mentions that it is one of the loudest whistles he had ever heard. This makes Toby afraid to blow it, as he does not like very loud noises. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he must collect Lady Hatt from Knapford. Toby decides to go slow and steady, to avoid using his whistle. Gordon, however, is very annoyed at this, as Toby is delaying his express. Toby is soon close to Knapford, when suddenly, he sees a herd of cattle blocking the line. Toby tries to shove them off the rails with his cowcatcher and then telling the farm workers, but nothing works. Toby soon admits to Henrietta that they just might be trapped. Suddenly, Toby hears an engine's whistle. Toby knows that if he does not do something, the engine will have a serious accident. So, Toby, although nervous, blasts his whistle as loud as he can. The engine, Thomas, stops just in time. Thomas is very grateful and the two blew their whistles to move the cows out of the way. Suddenly, Toby remembers that Lady Hatt is waiting for him so the engines puff to Knapford. The Fat Controller arrives at a crossing and is very cross with Toby saying that Lady Hatt waited for a long time and that Gordon is taking her home. Suddenly, Toby spots a fallen tree across the line ahead. Gordon then comes racing down the line with the express! Toby whistles as loud and as long as he can. Gordon stops just in time, with his buffers just a few inches away from the tree. Gordon and Lady Hatt praise Toby. Soon, Toby's bell is mended and he is offered to keep the whistle also, but Toby declines, saying that his bell is all he needs to be useful. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Henrietta * Kevin * Edward * Charlie * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Three-Track Level Crossing * Knapford Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Lady Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Victor US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Lady Hatt * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * James reveals that he used to have a 3-chime whistle. * This is the last time Henrietta is referred to by name until the eighteenth series episode, Signals Crossed. * Toby's temporary whistle looks a lot like a Buckeye 3-chime, though it has the sound of a Southern Railway Princeton Steptop 3-chime. As a result, it sounds extremely similar to Southern Railway No. 4501's whistle. Goofs * In the opening, the brake coach is in between the two other coaches of the express. * In the shot from inside the back of Toby's cab, he has no fireman. * When Gordon shouts, "Out of my way, Toby, you old steam tram!" the brake coach is in the middle of the express, but when Toby changes tracks, the brake coach is at the back. * When Thomas and Toby first blow their whistles to move the cows from the track, no steam can be seen coming out of Thomas' whistle. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Toby's New Whistle (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Percy's Parcel (Thai DVD) JPN * Tracking of Thomas CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories }} de:Tobys neue Pfeife es:El Nuevo Silbato de Toby pl:Nowy Gwizdek Tobika ru:Молодчина Тоби Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video